


Anything

by PoutyRafeVane1975



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Lemon, No Spoilers, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutyRafeVane1975/pseuds/PoutyRafeVane1975
Summary: Reader is a working woman at the brothel in Whitechapel. While she is enjoying herself on a day off, Sir Galahad bursts into her room to take cover and hide from The Rebels.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I have found a new fictional man to thirst over. It has begun.

Laying on your back, skirt pulled up around your waist, you circle a finger around your clitoris and throw your head back immediately at the pleasure. It's been a long time since you've fucked a client who has been able to pleasure you properly instead of focusing on only his pleasure. If they couldn't do it, then you would. Sometimes you'd fool around with the other women to give one another a proper orgasm, but there's still nothing like giving yourself what you want, what you desire. Only you know what's best for you. 

Most of the pleasure you gave out has been with your hand or mouth. Why were the men in these parts so greedy? You were craving a good fucking from a good dick, a man who knew what he was doing, a man who would put out what he wanted in return. But, being a working woman in the Whitechapel area, that was going to be hard to come by.  
You manage to pull yourself from your thoughts and to work yourself up, rubbing yourself until your hips are bucking up as if they're seeking something. 

Your mind begins to wander and think up a nearly imaginary handsome man with all of the skill and experience that you want.  
It's as if God above heard your thoughts, because comes thrashing in through your door, closing it swiftly but quietly, is a man. Strong and stern looking, but he appears to be afraid or on edge. 

You're too shocked by the circumstances to let out a yelp or a cry for help, instead only gasping when you see him and remember your current state of appearance - skirt pulled high, legs bare, your fingers teasing your entrance. Not to mention, your hair is a mess, and you just noticed that you had gotten so in the moment a minute ago that your blouse is exposing a breast. In the moment, you're unsure if you should attempt to cover yourself. You shuffle a tiny bit, causing his focus to break from the door over to you. 

He wears a look of shock and seems to mouth something short, until he finally speaks and poorly attempts to break his eyes away from your body. "I-I'm so sorry, miss. I truly didn't mean to barge in here like this, but- I saw no other way out, all the other doors were locked." 

You smile. "Well, as long as you weren't planning on leading whoever- or whatever- is after you in here, be my guest, Mister-?"  
"Grayson Galahad, but you can call me Gray, or- Sir... Galahad." He eyes you, something in his mind telling him that he might know your intentions. He doesn't seem to mind that you're looking so indecent at a time like this. 

"I must ask, out of my concern for you, is everything alright with you? Do you need my help with anything?" 

That took an unexpected turn, but a turn that you were hoping for.

"Are you a working woman?" 

"I am," you answer, "unfortunately. None of these blokes know what they're doing. They're selfish." 

"I can imagine." He licks his lips.

"Do you think you could prove me wrong?" 

 

He laughs, "I'm not sure I could do that, but I can try."  
"Then please, try." 

"I'll be glad to," he says under his breath as he crawls up your body slowly before removing your clothing completely. "Now, tell me what you'd like, love." 

You giggle softly. "How about you take a guess?" 

"I'm going to assume that, by the looks of it, you wanted something like this?" His fingers trace over your wet entrance and back to your clit, gently rubbing you. He watches you move under him as your eyes close and you pant out. 

"Or maybe," he says in his gruff voice. He moves down, his tongue licking at you just as his finger enters you. The feeling of the leather from the glove is ecstatic, cool enough that it sends a tiny shiver up your spine. 

"That's it, Sir Galahad." 

Your eyes close tightly and you throw your head back as you begin to get lost in the feeling of a man who knows what he's doing. Your head is swimming in the ecstasy. He removes his finger from you and replaces the missing pleasure with his tongue sweeping up and down before you can protest. 

He grunts and this causes you to look to him. You notice that his hips are thrusting towards the mattress, probably trying to gain some relief on his trousers. 

"I can't take anymore of this," he speaks heavily, pulling away and enjoying the view of you before him as he releases himself from his pants. He pulls you by your legs towards him, then places your legs on his shoulders. "Are you ready?" 

You nod in response and he shoves his entire length inside of you, both of you moaning. His gloved hands tightly hold on to your thighs as he rams into you over and over. He groans and curses out at the feeling of you wrapped so tightly around him. 

"How is it that a whore feels so good?" 

"Sir Galahad," you laugh out, "Most of my 'work' is with my hands or mouth." 

"Saving yourself a bit for me then, eh?" 

"It would seem so," you flash a smile. 

He lets your legs fall from his shoulders onto the bed, then bends down, hands placed on either side of your head. He fucks you into the mattress. He picks up on your fists clenching onto the sheets, beginning to thrust harder into you. 

He continues like this for a moment longer, until he pulls out and flips you onto your stomach in the matter of seconds. His clothed torso is flush against your bare back, and he pushes himself into you once more. 

The change of position makes the entire moment even more enthralling. His lips attack your neck with bites and kisses before stopping at your ear, the sound of his heavy panting fills your senses. You bury your face in the pillow, unable to know how much more you're going to be able to take before your orgasm hits you full force. 

You speak, "Sir Galahad," muffled by the pillow.

He grabs your hair, pulling you back with just enough effort to make you moan out. "I can't hear you, love." 

You let out a breathy laugh, smiling, unable to compose yourself right now. 

"I... I don't think I'll be able to last much longer, Sir Galahad." 

He grunts and lets go of your hair, letting you rest your face on the pillow. His lips next to your ear again, he says, "Good." 

You've known this man for no longer than twenty minutes but you're damn sure he could get you off with his voice alone. It's so deep and rough. The way he handles you and fucks you is just perfect. You've never felt anything like this before. 

"I can feel that you're close, darling. Come on now, come on," he encourages, and that's enough for you. You curse out at the feeling of your orgasm washing over you, your walls compressing around Galahad. He laughs gently at your action of burying your face in the pillow, your breath shaking as you attempt to collect yourself. 

You lift your head up to get some fresh air just as he spills himself inside of you, grunting out. He pumps inside of you for just a while longer and pulls out when his member softens. He tucks himself away as you turn on your back. A shiver goes across your skin. 

"I believe that the men after me are far gone by now. I must go. But-" He pauses, standing from the bed and looks to you, "You'll be seeing more of me."


End file.
